Michael
Michael is Lilim's brother and an annoying character in Rails of Highland Valley. Bio He was first introduced when Nicholas and Will were packed with jobs after their friends left Highland Valley and when other NS engines staying had less free time to assist them. Michael is reliable and hard working, but he is also annoying and boastful. He believes that Lilim does well, but he can do as good as she can. He feels very self-important and loves showing off, as he bragged to the other engines whenever he did well with his excursions. The other locomotives quickly took a dislike to Michael for how annoying he was. However, in spite of his boastful attitudes, the others still see him as a good friend. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he was assigned to Highland Valley to help with excursions while Lilim was away. He also got on Nicholas, Will, and Zach's nerves. He was later assigned to take an excursion to Toledo to make a connection with the Capitol Limited, but broke down on the way as a result of water clogging his fuel tank (ignoring Will's warning from earlier). However, Will rescued him and got him to Marie and Aaron on time. One episode later, he did an excursion with Shawn, Lilim, Lily, and Marie. In Cameron Tricks His Friends, he got the day off along with Nicholas, Marie, and Ryusei. They later kicked Cameron out the shed as part of the "No Lazy Camerons in the shed" policy. He is voiced by the creator of the series. Basis Michael is the other NS EMD F9A, #4270. Like Lilim, he was originally built as a B&O F7A. Appearances Episodes * Special Visitor (cameo) * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Difficult Planning Shorts * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Cameron Tricks His Friends Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special (does not speak) Trivia * He is Lilim's brother. * Ever since his first appearance, he has worked his way closer to becoming a main character. * He is possibly named after one of the creators' cousins, as well as a few people the creator knows in real life. * He also appears in Tales on Harrison Rails as SP F7A #6326, Rails of Sherman Hill as UP F7A #1480, Tales on Springfield Railroad as a PRR F7A, and Rails of the Mojave as possibly NS SD70ACe #1004 or 1006. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:Passenger engines Category:Annoying characters Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Rebuilds Category:Characters with partners Category:Partners of other characters Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Ex-B&O engines Category:Ex-MARC engines Category:Historic locomotives Category:Tidewater Chronicles characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters that were introduced before being named